1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a semiconductor wafer and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device and the semiconductor wafer.
2. Related Art
In the Japanese Laid-Open patent Publication No. 2000-208702 and the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 1996-125120 (H08-125120), the conventional semiconductor device is described. In the manufacturing process of the semiconductor device described in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-208702, firstly, two SOI (Silicon On Insulator) wafers in which the silicon layer is formed on the silicon substrate (support substrate) via the insulating layer are prepared. Continuously, on one wafer (the first wafer) to become the base wafer, the other wafer (a second wafer) is formed into a layered structure such that the both silicon layers are faced to each other. Thereafter, the support substrate of the second wafer is removed.
Moreover, in the manufacturing process of the semiconductor device described in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 1996-125120, firstly, a first LSI and a second LSI both provided with an SOI substrate are prepared. Continuously, the second LSI is formed on the first LSI, after removing the support substrate of the SOI substrate in the second LSI.